Emilly Rose Cullen
by heidisummers
Summary: Emily or Emma for short she is half wolf and half vampire. So Rosalie and Emmett adopted daughter. falls deeply in love with Seth clearwater, who imprinted on her. what will happen when her vampire dad find her. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so here it goes.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns twilight not me except for the people I put in like Emma.**

**Chapter 1 The Cullen's **

I wake up and to the bathroom. I need to go hunting my eyes are black. Come to think of it I haven`t hunted in three weeks.

"Emma sweetheart Seth is here." My mother Rosalie says. Rosalie is not my real mom. Rosalie and Emmett found me in the woods 13 years ago. I was one an alone. Rosalie fell in love with me. They took me home to meet to rest of the family. I'm part wolf and part vampire. I look a lot like Rosalie and Emmett. Besides my eyes I have one green eye and one yellow eye from the animal blood. I have Rosalie's blonde hair curls.

"I will be right there."I say. I run to the stairs and slide down the railing.

"Emily Rose Cullen do not slide down the railing!" My mom yelled. Dad just chuckled.

"Ok sorry." I say. I just want to leave. And see Seth. Jacob and Nessie walk in. Nessie is 20, so me being 14 I'm the youngest.

"Emma you need to hunt, how long go did you hunt?" Nessie asked. She makes her way to me with a trouble because she is pregnant.

"Three weeks." I answer her question.

"Oh Em you need to hunt." Mom says. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like to." I say. Everyone knows I prefer human food over blood. It's gross and it makes my yellow turn red for a few hours. But if I don't hunt I will get really sick.

"You are going to Emily rose Cullen, when you get home that's the first thing we will do." Mom says. She says my full name when she gets mad like that.

"Ok fine, can I go now?" I say pointing to the door. Dad motions me to go "has fun". I run to the door care about going around Nessie so I don't hurt her or the baby. I run outside to meet Seth.

"Hey, happy birthday." He says with a smile. Seth finally imprinted on someone and it was me. He gave me a hug.

"What did you get me?" I asked looking up him.

He laughed. "Come on and I will show you." He takes my hand and starts running.

**I hope you like it I will update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now I know how much you hate the hunt so, I made you home made meal just for you." Seth said. As we got closer to the border line.

"You mean you made the pack the do it." I laugh and push him. He laughs also.

"I just worry about you and I got your favorite." He smiles. It makes me remember when we first met.

…..flashback…..

It was years after the Volturi attacked. The Cullen's had me only hunt at night to keep out sight. Seth was on patrol the night I was hunting alone for the first time. When he caught my scent, not knowing who it was chased me. I was too busy to chasing a rabbit notice he was following me. I noticed a second to late, then a wall of fur was on me. We fought, I change quickly to try to confuse him and to get him off. Soon I throw him off, he looks him my eyes. Then he stops, stops growling, stops trying to fight me, everything. Not knowing what just happened I ran. I ran as fast and as hard to get back home. What I didn`t know was that he imprinted on me and I was finally safe. What I did know was that he was following me. I ran inside my house still in wolf form.

"Emily Rose Cullen you will not make the house smell like wet dog now, go change back and take a shower." Rosalie yelled. With that I when back out side. I changed back just in time to see guy holding a rabbit in his hands.

"what do you want." I yelled at him. He took a step closer to me.

"I saw that you where chasing this rabbit, so I brought you the rabbit." He smiles and hands it to me.

"why would you do that?" I asked. My mom came out to see what was taking so long.

"No no no please not my daughter." She cried. All the Cullen`s come out.

"Whats wrong?" Dad asked mom. Mom looks at Jacob.

"Its your fault, its all your fault that I will have wolf grandkids!" She got very angry.

"At least you will have grandkids now." Jake answered. Before this could get out of hand Carlisle stepped in.

"Now we cant change anything, so Rosalie you will have to get used to it." He said calm as always.

"fine but he cant go inside the house its bad enough we let him in." She points to Jake. She walks back in mad.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Having no clue what's going on.

"I imprinted on you." Seth said.

…flash back over…

Now to this day mom wont let him in. we get to the cliff and on top there is this beautiful picnic.

"Oh Seth you didn't have to do this." I said getting teary.

"I did for my special lady." He lead me to the picnic and we sat down. He handed me a cup that was dark red. I knew what it was and he knew I hated the taste of blood so he tried to make it better. He put flavoring in the blood so it would taste better.

"Peach mago." Was all he said while he put a straw in the drink.

"Thank you." Taken a sip it was good but I still can taste the blood. I know my eye is red now. So tried to face the other way.

"don't be embarrassed it happens."

"Not to you."

"Yes I know but to you, you have to brink blood so you don't get sick. I can live with it."

"really." I face him again.

"yes." We kiss and we have a very nice dinner. At the end we are watching the stars.

"Happy Birthday Emma." I fall asleep on his chest. That was the last normal day of my life.


End file.
